


Beautiful in His Biting Cold, His Dewy, Dreary Morning

by brokutoowl



Series: The Morning Cold and the Afternoon Sun [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sequel, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, from hinata's pov this time around, this is also more general because i didnt want to completely copy the other fic, this is more poetic i guess, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoowl/pseuds/brokutoowl
Summary: Hinata thinks Kageyama is like a cool morning, and he thinks about the odds-and-ends of their relationship
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: The Morning Cold and the Afternoon Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787020
Kudos: 17





	Beautiful in His Biting Cold, His Dewy, Dreary Morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i have not written in a long time. decided to post a sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267611 (his own little sunshine in a universe full of stars which i did back in 2017!!) !! i always thought it was sweet so I decided my small comeback would be to write this !!

To Shōyō, Tobio was like the sweet, cool morning before a hot day. He was the dew on the tips of the leaves and grass, the tiny bits of frost covering the windows. He was the chill that bit at your cheeks but never froze. The slow breeze that swayed and danced through the trees and other flora. He was the clouds moving ever so slowly to reveal the early morning sun, warming the air and slowly making the flowers bloom.

To Shōyō, he was the cool he needed to his brightness. Tobio’s hair was a dark, cold navy-tinted black, his eyes a stormy-sea. His skin was pale and cool-toned, and his fingers were long and slender, perfect for his position on the team. Albeit that, his eyes sparkled and softened just for him, the warmth from his skin undeniable as Hinata was always huddled close to it. His fingers were perfect for running his hands through his curls and holding him in the perfect way.

He used to see Kageyama as a cruel dictator who ordered everyone around on the court and had too large an ego for his attitude. But now he looks back and sees how vulnerable he was. How scared he was of judgement and being weak, and he sees the trauma from losing his old teammates in the way he used to treat Shōyō and the others at the beginning of their team days.

He doesn’t really know how it all happened- the confessions, the staying at each other’s places constantly, how inseparable they were. The way Kageyama interacted with his little sister, how his mom had started treating Tobio as her own son. How  _ normal  _ it became for them to be together.

When he was around, Hinata felt like he could fly.

When Tobio is around, whether it be in his bed, or with him in school, or during games and practice, he knows he’s  _ safe _ .

To Shōyō, Tobio is beautiful.  _ Beautiful in his biting cold, his dewy, dreary morning _ . Beautiful in his warm skin, in his cool blues, his pale tones. He was beautiful in the way he made Hinata able to soar higher than he ever wished for.

As long as Shōyō had Tobio, he could be invincible.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully u guys liked this!! i wanted to go a slightly different route with this one and I hope I did it justice!!


End file.
